


Tic-Tac-Toe, anyone?

by AToneic



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Slow Burn, Student Bubblegum, Undergraduate teacher Marceline, fun fun fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToneic/pseuds/AToneic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher casually crossed from her desk to the whiteboard presumably to write something important.</p><p>MS ABADEER</p><p>“Here’s the text books we’ll be referring to throughout the year,” She flicks her silky hair before walking to Bonnibel, <i>oh my glob</i>. “Pass them ‘round.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tic-Tac-Toe, anyone?

Lined up against the wall of a demountable building is not how she envisioned her first moments of year eleven. As far as Bonnibel is concerned, Monday mornings can suck her test tube, and so can this subject.

“You are the only thing that makes this music class worth my time.”

“Don’t be like that Bonnie.” Lady says in a soft tone, tilting her head to the side with a long frown that begs for a cheerful joke. But Bonnibel doesn’t have one. The other girl punches her lightly in the arm, which is enough to wake up Bonnibel from her currently sleepless state, or re-introduce her to the nightmare that is her next hour.

“We can play extended tic-tac-toe during class, if you want.” Her face splits into this hopeful grin, complete with a single thumbs up next to her wide teeth. Bonnie believes the gesture reassures her friend more than herself, but she reciprocates anyways, it is Lady after all. She’s pulled towards the door, but doesn’t complain, head down until she’s forced to take a seat. It’s right next to the desk, with a close-up, non-glary view of the board so she doesn’t need her glasses, which she thinks is amazing on Lady’s part. Bonnibel sets out her binder, idly writing the date on her page before musing about her new surroundings.

Inside the classroom feels no different from waiting outside. None of her other classmates (besides Lady) have even taken their seats yet and she’d already felt the urge to energy nap intensify. Bonnibel concluded that the only way she would ever stand a chance against the disease dubbed “Music Class Sleepy Times” would be to play the promised game of tic-tac-toe (where the boxes were eighty-one by eighty-one to spice up the possible K.O moves). Being so invested in her game with Lady, Bonnibel didn’t even realise that the extremely young _female_ teacher had in fact called out her name, let alone walked into the classroom. _That’s not Mr Cowling_ , Bonnibel assumed, unless there was a typo on her timetable, which was highly unlikely.

“Here.” She’d responded after a second calling, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. It was only a substitute, at least - which was quite lousy in itself on the first day, she had to admit - bad impressions are impossible to fix. From that point on, she agreed with Lady that maybe this wasn’t the best way to pass the time, especially jn their introductory class. But it definitely was the fastest, which was most unfortunate. Meanwhile, Bonnibel was debating why they wouldn’t have just cancelled the class if their teacher wasn’t present.

After all the names on the roll had been called, the substitute stood from her desk – probably to assign some work and give them a student expectations hand out passed on from the absent teacher. 

“Good morning all. You’ll find that I’m not the usual senior music teacher. I’m taking his place for majority of the senior classes for the whole year. I’m currently in my last year as an undergraduate teacher, and even I still remember those rules teachers would give you at the start of each year that I thought couldn't be more useless. Look," She motioned to the class. "You either complete the set work during class or talk and fail exams, that’s up to you to decide.” 

The teacher casually crossed from her desk to the whiteboard presumably to write something important.

MS ABADEER

“Here’s the text books we’ll be referring to throughout the year,” She flicks her silky hair before walking to Bonnibel, _oh my glob_. “Pass them ‘round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating - that's why it's so small. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
